


Une simple phrase

by htray



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-05
Updated: 2011-10-05
Packaged: 2017-11-07 13:41:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/431800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/htray/pseuds/htray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dans la vie, parfois il suffit d'une simple phrase pour voir les choses sous un autre angle...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Une simple phrase

> **Concours Damn-Addict-Lemon: « The Fairytale's Contest »**
> 
> **Titre : Une simple phrase**
> 
> **Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une histoire.**
> 
> **Venez aussi découvrir le Forum Damn-Addict-Lemon à ce lien :** **[http://damn-addict-lemon.forumgratuit.fr](http://damn-addict-lemon.forumgratuit.fr/)  sur lequel se feront les votes !** **/**

Je pianotais distraitement sur mon BlackBerry dernière génération. Heureusement qu'il était là pour me tenir compagnie sinon je serais déjà morte d'ennui.  
  
\- As-tu choisi ?  
  
Je relevais les yeux vers mon mari. Que me voulait-il encore ?  
  
\- Quoi ? Demandais-je désireuse de le faire taire au plus vite, qu'on en finisse.  
  
\- Le menu, as-tu choisi Isabella ?  
  
Je grimaçais à l'entente de mon prénom au complet. Je détestais lorsqu'il m'appelait de la sorte mais il n'en avait jamais tenu rigueur. Qu'avais-je bien pu trouver à cet homme ?  
  
\- Je n'ai pas encore regardé Mickaël-Georges, répondis-je un sourire satisfait se dessinant sur mes lèvres.  
  
Son visage se déforma pour me faire part de son mécontentement. Moi aussi je pouvais le provoquer avec son prénom.  
  
Lorsque nous nous étions rencontrés, j'avais eu de la peine pour lui. Je pensais que ses parents lui en avaient vraiment voulu pour lui donner un nom pareil. Aujourd'hui, je trouvais seulement qu'ils avaient un sens de l'humour bien à eux. Appeler leur troisième fils de la même façon qu'une icône homosexuelle controversée des années 80 était un joli pied de nez au fait qu'il n'était pas une fille comme ils l'avaient tant désiré.  
  
\- Tu n'as pas à être désagréable tu sais, me prévint-il.  
  
Non, c'est sûr… je pourrais simplement t'ignorer…  
  
\- Toi non plus.  
  
Je pris le menu. Plus vite j'aurai choisi, plus vite nous serions servis et plus vite nous partirions. Le choix était varié. Les mets étaient listés en français de manière pompeuse et incompréhensible, comme dans tous les grands restaurants… Ca ferait bien trop bouseux d'écrire un simple « steak frites »…  
  
Mon choix se porta sur une salade. Simple, rapide et efficace, tout le contraire du nom écrit sur le menu… Qui pourrait deviner que « la reine du potager » voulait dire « laitue »…  
  
Je retournais à mon téléphone. Merci la technologie.  
  
\- Pour une fois, ne pourrait-on pas parler ? M'interrompit une nouvelle fois Mike.  
  
Je soufflais sans pour autant quitter mon bien le plus précieux des yeux. Cela faisait des mois maintenant que nous n'avions plus rien à nous dire, pourquoi me faire chier aujourd'hui ?  
  
\- Bella… soupira-t-il, ne pourrais-tu pas lâcher ton téléphone, juste le temps d'un repas ?  
  
Je le posais, non sans montrer mon mécontentement. Quelques secondes après, il s'illumina tout en vibrant. J'avais un texto, hors de question de ne pas le lire ! Je le repris donc en main, sous les protestations inutiles d'un Mike sur les nerfs. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait aujourd'hui ?  
  
Le message m'arracha un sourire. Mon meilleur ami venait me rendre visite, il serait là dans quelques jours. Cette excellente nouvelle me mit dans un état extatique. J'étais à la limite de sauter sur la table pour faire la danse de la joie !  
  
Je jetais un coup d'œil autour de moi et me renfrognais. J'avais oublié où j'étais. Dans un restaurant étoilé de New-York où tout était immaculé de propreté et soigneusement étudié pour nous faire nous sentir bien… Moi, ça me donnait juste envie de vomir ! Ce déchainement de luxe me refilait la nausée ! J'avais toujours détesté ce genre d'établissement où tout était faux, allant du sourire - hypocrite - du serveur en passant par la plante verte - en plastique - de l'entrée… Même les poitrines des clientes étaient factices…  
  
\- C'est _lui_ n'est-ce pas ?  
  
Sa question me sortit de mon analyse. Un large sourire illumina mon visage tandis que je repensais au message que je venais de lire.  
  
\- Oui !  
  
J'hurlais presque d'excitation tant la nouvelle me réjouissait ! Je n'avais pas vu mon meilleur ami depuis bientôt deux ans. Jour funeste de mon mariage avec l'homme assis en face de moi. Nous nous appelions souvent, quasiment tous les jours en fait, mais il vivait à l'autre bout du pays et tous deux étions pas mal occupés par nos emplois du temps surchargés.  
  
Lui était un avocat réputé de Seattle, moi j'étais une potiche…  
  
Pas très glorieux… Enfin, pour moi…  
  
Ma vie était d'un ennui mortel, faite de soirées toutes plus ronflantes les unes que les autres où ma présence n'était qu'un faire valoir pour mon prétendu « cher et tendre »…  
  
Les seuls moments qui valaient la peine d'être vécus dans mon existence étaient passés sur mon téléphone, soit sur internet, soit en communication avec mon ami d'enfance. Le reste n'était que fumée et faux semblants.  
  
\- Tu pourrais cacher ton enthousiasme, au moins par respect pour moi, _ton mari_ !  
  
Il insista bien sur le mot « mari », comme s'il avait besoin de me rappeler la plus grosse erreur de toute ma vie ! Je l'avais devant moi tous les jours, comment oublier ?  
  
\- Je t'en prie, ne me donne pas des leçons sur le respect.  
  
Mon phrasé était calme, ça faisait bien longtemps que je ne m'étais pas énervée, ni avec lui, ni sur lui. Il ne méritait pas que j'ai une quelconque émotion en sa présence, même si ce n'était que de la colère. Ca lui aurait donné beaucoup trop d'importance et pour moi, il était juste insignifiant.  
  
\- Avez-vous choisi messieurs dames ? Nous coupa le serveur de son accent bourgeois qui sonnait faux.  
  
Pompeux…  
  
Mike opta pour un « émincé de volaille, sauce champêtre, sur son carrosse verdoyant ». En gros, du poulet coupé en morceaux avec des champignons et des haricots verts…  
  
Je retournais à mon téléphone après avoir commandé la reine d'Angleterre du jardin, relisant une nouvelle fois mon texto :  
  
 _Chère Isabella, une affaire de la plus grande importance m'appelle dans cette magnifique ville qu'est la votre la semaine prochaine. Je pensais arriver ce week-end sur mon fidèle destrier volant afin de profiter de votre exquise présence. M'accorderez-vous cette délicieuse faveur ? Avec mes respects, Madame. *petite courbette de 1748*_  
  
C'était un jeu entre nous, juste pour nous moquer des gens qui partageaient notre environnement. Nous venions tous deux d'un milieu privilégié mais nous avions les pieds sur terre et nous étions conscients de la valeur des choses, pas comme certains qui se complaisaient dans le luxe et l'hypocrisie…  
  
Je lui répondis :  
  
 _Mon cher ami, je suis extrêmement ravie de votre proche venue. Ne cherchez point d'auberge et venez directement au château, je vous y attendrai. Nous sommes actuellement en plein festin et votre nouvelle m'a ouvert le gosier ! *rougissements*_  
  
La réponse ne se fit pas attendre :  
  
 _J'espère que la vue de ton mari ne te coupera pas l'appétit ! Juste pour info, tu vis vraiment dans un château ?_  
  
Je ris tout haut. Mike me lança un regard de reproche. Merde ! J'avais oublié que plus il y avait d'étoiles sur la devanture, plus il fallait être discret… C'était pire qu'une bibliothèque…  
  
Il fut un temps où je me serais excusée de mon comportement déplacé. Aujourd'hui, je m'en foutais comme de mes premiers sous-vêtements…  
  
Je pianotais en retour :  
  
 _Pour l'appétit, ça ira, je n'ai pas l'intention de le regarder de tout manière… Pour le château, c'est presque ça… Il me tarde que tu viennes égayer mon quotidien fade !_  
  
Elisabeth II arriva et je la mangeais sans état d'âme. Mike n'ouvrit plus la bouche de tout le reste du repas.  
  
La semaine se poursuivit de la même manière, nous n'échangions mots Mike et moi. Autant se l'avouer, ça ne me faisait plus ni chaud ni froid…  
  
Pour mon plus grand bonheur, le week-end arriva assez vite.  
  


OoOoO

  
  
J'étais à l'aéroport. L'avion en provenance de Seattle allait bientôt atterrir, je bouillais d'impatience, trépignant sur place devant le terminal 3. Lorsque les premiers passagers sortirent, je ne pu m'empêcher de sautiller. Sa silhouette m'apparu et je couru me jeter dans ses bras. Il fut d'abord surpris, ne s'attendant surement pas à se faire sauter dessus quelques secondes à peine après sa descente d'avion, puis lorsqu'il me reconnut, me rendit mon étreinte. Ma tête était dans son cou, mes bras autour de ses épaules. Bon Dieu qu'il m'avait manqué ! Ses bras enserraient mes hanches tandis qu'il respirait mes cheveux. Tout à coup, mes pieds décollèrent du sol. Il nous faisait tourner sur nous même, comme lorsque nous étions adolescents. Je me laissais aller dans ses bras, totalement inconsciente du fait que nous étions dans un aéroport bondé. Plus rien d'autre que lui et moi n'avait d'importance en cet instant !  
  
\- Tu m'as manqué Gadget ! me dit-il tout en continuant de tournoyer.  
  
Je ris et fermai les yeux. Je n'avais pas entendu ce surnom depuis bien longtemps… Autrefois je m'insurgeais au fait qu'il se moque de ma maladresse, aujourd'hui je riais car ça me rappelait les journées entières que nous avions passées à regarder les mésaventures lamentables de l'inspecteur Gadget…  
  
Il m'embrassa le front et me redéposa au sol. J'avais le tournis, le hall semblait bouger tout seul. Lorsqu'il relâcha son étreinte, mes pieds perdirent seuls l'équilibre et je me retrouvais le cul par terre sous les regards moqueurs des voyageurs et le rire tonitruant de mon ami.  
  
\- Go go gadgeto BRAS ! hurla-t-il en me tendant sa main pour m'aider à me relever.  
  
\- Merci FINO ! Répliquais-je acerbe.  
  
\- HE !  
  
\- C'est un compliment, il est plutôt intelligent pour un chien !  
  
Mon téléphone nous interrompit, l'empêchant de répliquer. Je le laissais sonner. Pour une fois, je ne voulais pas répondre.  
  
\- Tu ne décroches pas ?  
  
\- Non.  
  
Il me regarda soupçonneux, alors je lui expliquais.  
  
\- La seule personne avec qui j'ai envie de parler ne m'appellera pas vu que je l'ai devant moi.  
  
Il me sourit, passa son bras autour de mes épaules et m'entraina vers les tapis roulant afin de récupérer son bagage. Le silence dura plusieurs minutes. Ce n'était pas tendu ni oppressant comme avec Mike. C'était un moment qui se passait de commentaires, nous profitions juste l'un de l'autre, pas besoin de faire de longs discours.  
  
Une fois sa valise en main, il me demanda :  
  
\- Que dirais-tu si je te disais que je me marie dans un mois ?  
  
Je marquais un temps d'arrêt. Avais-je bien entendu ? Je levais les yeux vers les siens.  
  
\- Tu te maries ?  
  
J'étais tellement surprise qu'il me fallait une confirmation au plus vite.  
  
\- Oui, parla-t-il d'une toute petite voix, presque honteux. Le mois prochain, ici.  
  
J'en restais muette. Que lui dire ?  
  
\- Alors ? Sa voix était anxieuse.  
  
Je sortis de mes réflexions, je ne m'étais même pas aperçu que nous étions déjà arrivés sur le parking. Je cherchais mes clés dans mon sac, histoire de m'occuper afin d'éviter de lui répondre. J'avais beau réfléchir, je ne savais pas quoi lui dire exactement…  
  
\- Bella… souffla-t-il, dis-moi ce que tu ressens je t'en prie…  
  
Ce que je ressentais ?  
  
 _Je te déteste_  
  
Mais ça je ne pouvais pas le lui dire…  
  
 _Je t'en veux_  
  
Ca c'était un peu plus avouable…  
  
Oh ! Et puis, après tout, je ne lui avais jamais menti, je n'allais pas commencer aujourd'hui !  
  
\- Je t'en veux et je te déteste aussi !  
  
Ok… Ca, c'était dit…  
  
Je le vis difficilement avaler sa salive, sa pomme d'Adam tressautant légèrement sous l'effort.  
  
\- Ok… Je ne m'attendais pas vraiment à ce genre de sentiments…  
  
Je continuais l'exploration de mon sac, mais comme habituellement, je mettais la main sur tout sauf sur ce que je cherchais. Des tampons, du rouge à lèvres, des cigarettes, des bonbons, mais pas ces foutues clés ! Je suis persuadée qu'un jour je tomberais nez à nez avec une nouvelle civilisation !  
  
\- Yes ! Les voilà ! Hurlais-je victorieuse tout en brandissant mon énorme trousseau devant les yeux de mon ami.  
  
Devant son air perplexe, je décidais de lui expliquer mes sentiments :  
  
\- Je t'en veux car tu ne m'en as pas parlé plus tôt alors que tu te maries dans un mois à peine et je te déteste parce que je ne connais même pas le nom de ta future femme !  
  
Il souffla, libéré d'un poids.  
  
\- Tu m'as foutu la trouille de ma vie ! Je croyais que t'allais me faire le coup de la meilleure amie qui se rend compte qu'elle est amoureuse ! Tu sais, le genre de cliché des comédies romantiques à deux balles que tu aimes tant ! Je me voyais déjà choisir entre ma sœur de cœur et ma future épouse…  
  
\- BEURK ! Je ne pourrai jamais être amoureuse de toi ! Ca ne va pas la tête ! J'ai de meilleurs goûts quand même !  
  
\- T'es bien tombée amoureuse de Mike ! Se vexa-t-il.  
  
\- Ca, c'est un coup bas ! Et je te préviens de suite, je pose mon véto sur ce sujet !  
  
Nous avions instauré un droit de véto sur nos sujets de conversation à l'entrée au lycée. Lorsque l'un de nous posait cette condition, le sujet ne pouvait être abordé pendant un mois. Cette règle nous avait évité pas mal de disputes. Le temps de remettre le sujet sur la table, les choses s'étaient tassées et nous pouvions avoir une conversation normale et cordiale. Le sujet « Mike » était sensible et je n'allais surement pas gâcher nos retrouvailles pour ce dernier. Encore une fois, il n'en valait pas la peine.  
  
\- Désolé… Pour tout, la vanne et l'omission de ma rencontre avec ma fiancée… je ne savais pas comment aborder le sujet en fait…  
  
\- Une simple « Hé Bella ! Devine quoi ? J'ai rencontré quelqu'un !» aurait été suffisant je pense !  
  
\- Vu comme ça… il s'arrêta un instant avant de reprendre, Hé Bella ! Devine quoi ? J'ai rencontré quelqu'un !  
  
Je fronçais les sourcils. Croyait-il que j'allais marcher ?  
  
\- Je t'en veux toujours !  
  
\- Au moins tu ne me détestes plus, c'est déjà une victoire en somme !  
  
\- Tu veux te faire pardonner ? Lui demandais-je une lueur malicieuse dans le regard.  
  
\- Bien sûr !  
  
Dans son empressement, il n'avait pas remarqué que nous étions arrivés au niveau des voitures.  
  
\- Tu conduis !  
  
Heureuse comme jamais de ma petite vengeance, je lui lançais les clés qu'il rattrapa miraculeusement. Je suppose que la pratique à haut niveau du football américain n'était pas pour rien dans ses réflexes surhumains.  
  
Un peu étonné, il regarda la voiture devant nous.  
  
\- Ne me dis pas que tu possèdes encore cette… _chose_ …  
  
Le dégoût dans sa voix était perceptible. Je l'avais conduit devant la réplique exacte de la voiture, si on peut l'appeler ainsi, que je possédais lorsque j'étais au lycée. Une vieille Chevrolet à plateau rouge. Ce n'était pas la mienne, mais ça, il ne le savait pas !  
  
Je jubilais intérieurement. Il adorait les belles voitures puissantes et il en profitait, changeant de modèles environ tous les deux mois depuis nos seize ans. Quant à moi, mes parents avaient eu bien trop peur pour m'en acheter une, soit disant que j'étais trop maladroite. Mais comme j'en avais assez de me faire conduire partout où je voulais aller, et puis aussi pour les faire chier, j'avais distribué des journaux pour m'en acheter une bien à moi. J'avais pris la plus pourrie que j'avais pu trouver. Pour la fille du PDG et fondateur de la General Motors Company, je n'aurais pas pu trouver mieux pour les faire enrager.  
  
\- Tu as la même tête que mon père le jour où je l'ai garée dans l'allée ! Ris-je  
  
\- Putain, je me rappelle ! J'ai jamais vu Charlie aussi enragé !  
  
Je regrettais toujours de n'avoir pu le prendre en photo. Sa tête, digne d' _ **un effroyable dragon**_ de conte de fée, valait toutes les voitures du monde ! Je pouvais sans mal voir la fumée sortir de ses narines ! Le lendemain, un cabriolet Chevrolet dernier cri m'attendait devant la porte.  
  
\- J'ai jamais compris comment tu avais fait pour résister à l'envie de conduire la décapotable… poursuivit-il en échos à mes pensées.  
  
\- J'étais très têtue ! On y va ?  
  
\- Je ne conduis pas cette… _poubelle_ …  
  
\- Et celle derrière toi ?  
  
Il se tourna pour voir le dernier 4x4 Infiniti et sembla extrêmement soulagé.  
  
Notre week-end se poursuivit ainsi, entre sujets sérieux et plaisanteries. Je n'avais pas été aussi bien en deux ans que lors de ces deux jours avec lui.  
  
Le reste de la semaine, il préféra aller à l'hôtel car il savait qu'il ne travaillerait pas sérieusement sa plaidoirie avec moi dans les parages.  
  
Je ne voulais pas le voir partir mais je n'avais pas vraiment le choix. Il avait sa vie et moi j'avais… ma pseudo-vie…  
  


OoOoO

  
  
Le mois passa très vite et aujourd'hui, je me rendais au mariage de mon meilleur ami !  
  
Je commençais à croire qu'il gardait sa future épouse prisonnière… Je ne l'avais encore jamais rencontrée… Je me demandais vraiment pourquoi il était aussi mystérieux à son sujet… Il ne m'avait même jamais dit son nom…  
  
J'étais prête et j'avais les alliances. Un dernier coup d'œil dans le miroir afin de vérifier que tout était en place et je pris le volant en direction de l'hôtel où séjournait mon meilleur ami.  
  
Lorsqu'il monta dans la voiture, il avait réellement l'air bizarre, mal à l'aise. Il se tortilla un moment. J'attendais qu'il parle mais son attitude m'exaspérant, je me lançais :  
  
\- Vas-tu finalement me dire ce qui te rend si nerveux ?  
  
\- Si je te le dis, tu vas piquer une crise et je n'ai pas besoin de ça aujourd'hui…  
  
\- Je te promets de ne pas piquer une crise…  
  
\- Ok… il prit une longue inspiration avant de reprendre. C'est Rosalie Hale !  
  
\- Quoi Rosalie Hale ?  
  
Je ne comprenais pas. Que venait faire _**la vilaine sorcière**_ dans l'histoire?  
  
\- Ma future femme, c'est elle, c'est Rosalie Hale, débita-t-il d'un coup.  
  
\- ROSA… QUOI ?  
  
La voiture fit une embardée sur la droite. Il me prit le volant des mains pour la redresser.  
  
\- Ok… j'aurais peut-être dû attendre que nous soyons à l'arrêt…  
  
\- T'ES SERIEUX ?  
  
\- Oui… t'as promis pas de crise ! Se méfia-t-il tout en lâchant petit à petit le volant.  
  
\- Ok... pas de crise!  
  
J'avais promis, je me tus... Mais rien de m'empêchait d'appuyer sur l'accélérateur. Il commença à flipper sérieusement, je le voyais à son pied droit qui appuyait nerveusement sur une pédale de frein imaginaire.  
  
\- Bella ralentis bon sang! J'aimerais arriver vivant à mon mariage!  
  
Je ris nerveusement.  
  
\- C'est sûr, tu préfères surement mourir pendant la nuit de noce! Avec une telle sorcière, ce ne serait pas étonnant qu'on retrouve ton cadavre demain matin...  
  
\- Tu as dit pas de crise!  
  
\- C'n'est pas une crise... C'est une opinion, un sujet de conversation comme un autre...  
  
\- Dans ce cas je dis véto! Et ralentis bordel!  
  
A contre cœur, j'accédais à sa demande. Je n'avais vraiment pas envie de mourir non plus et encore moins de tuer quelqu'un!  
  
\- En parlant de véto, commença-t-il, on a une conversation à finir me semble-t-il...  
  
\- PAS MAINTENANT! Hurlais-je extrêmement en colère.  
  
S'il voulait que je me calme, il n'avait pas intérêt d'insister. Parler de Mike maintenant ne ferait que m'énerver encore plus.  
  
Je repensais à cette salope de Rosalie Hale... Je ne pouvais pas croire qu'il avait choisi la pire des pires des garces! La cheerleader que tous adulaient au lycée... Celle qui ne se souciait de rien ni personne à part d'elle-même... Celle qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder son reflet dans les vitrines... Celle avec qui tout le monde voulait être ami...  
  
\- Je sais à quoi tu réfléchis Bella, et elle n'est pas comme tu penses!  
  
\- Je sais, Emmett, je sais... soufflais-je.  
  
Je n'étais pas sûre qu'il m'ait entendue...  
  
Oui, je savais qui était Rosalie Hale. _**Il était une fois**_ , il y a bien longtemps, elle avait été ma meilleure amie. Mais c'était avant. Avant qu'elle ne change. Ou était-ce moi qui avais changé ?  
  
\- En plus de ça, j'ai une autre bonne nouvelle à t'annoncer ! s'exclama Emmett.  
  
\- Parce que ça c'était une bonne nouvelle d'après toi ? Répliquais-je acerbe.  
  
\- Arrête avec ça ! S'énerva-t-il tandis que je garais la voiture devant la chapelle.  
  
\- Désolée… c'est plus fort que moi…  
  
Je tentais mon sourire le plus charmant afin de faire passer la pilule du mieux que je pouvais. Il se détendit imperceptiblement. J'avais gagné, même s'il ne le savait pas encore.  
  
\- Rose et moi allons déménager ici dans quelques semaines. Elle a son travail et sa famille ici et moi je l'aurais elle et toi tu es ma famille…  
  
Evidemment, s'il me prenait par les sentiments, c'était lui qui allait finir par gagner. Je soufflais. Encore un fois il allait avoir raison de moi.  
  
\- C'est effectivement une bonne nouvelle.  
  
Mon ton était neutre, je tentais tant bien que mal de cacher la joie que je ressentais au fait que j'allais bientôt avoir mon meilleur ami près de moi.  
  
Il m'observait, attendant que j'explose. Il me connaissait décidemment trop bien…  
  
\- C'est génial ! Hurlais-je tout en tapant dans mes mains, totalement extatique.  
  
Vu de loin, je suppose que je devais ressembler à une de ces adolescentes en chaleur, à sautiller nerveusement dans la voiture comme si le siège me démangeait les fesses.  
  
Le rire puissant d'Emmett résonna dans l'habitacle. Lui aussi était heureux. Je savais que ma joie n'était pas étrangère à son sentiment.  
  


OoOoO

  
  
Voilà… Il était marié… A Rosalie Hale… Oups… A Rosalie McCarthy maintenant !  
  
Ils étaient en train d'ouvrir le bal et quelque part, je les enviais. Il y avait une sorte d'aura de bonheur qui émanait d'eux. Dans leurs gestes, dans leurs yeux et dans leurs sourires, ils parvenaient à se communiquer tout leur amour réciproque.  
  
Alors qu'il y a à peine quelques heures je détestais Rosalie, pour tout ce qu'elle m'avait fait subir par le passé, à cet instant, je ne pouvais que m'incliner devant la femme qui rendait mon meilleur ami aussi heureux. Parce que oui, il l'était, bien plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais été auparavant.  
  
\- Il est d'usage que les témoins dansent ensemble.  
  
La voix du témoin de mariage de Rosalie me sortit de la contemplation de ce couple qui virevoltait seul au milieu de la piste de danse. Je levais les yeux vers lui et l'observait réellement pour la première fois. Il était vraiment charmant. Il avait ce petit quelque chose qui rendait sa beauté à la limite du réel. Je ne lui avais pas vraiment prêté d'attention jusqu'à présent, bien trop préoccupée par le bonheur d'Emmett qui me renvoyait sans le savoir à la tristesse de ma vie. A l'église, lors de l'échange des vœux, je m'étais littéralement pris une claque en pleine figure.  
  
L'homme se racla la gorge pour me faire sortir de ma torpeur. Je lui souris timidement et pris la main qu'il me tendait. Son contact m'électrisa. Cette sensation était pour le moins étrange. Je fronçais les sourcils tout en fixant nos mains jointes. Il marqua un temps d'arrêt pour en faire de même. Lui aussi l'avait ressenti.  
  
Il m'entraina alors au milieu de la piste et commença à valser. D'autres couples se joignirent bientôt à nous.  
  
\- Isabella c'est ça ?  
  
Autant lorsque Mike m'appelait par mon prénom j'avais envie de vomir, autant lorsque sa voix sensuelle le faisait, il me rendait toute chose. Peu certaine de contrôler ma voix tant j'avais l'impression de devenir une adolescente en pamoison devant son acteur préféré, j'acquiesçais simplement  
  
\- Au cas où tu en aies quelque chose à faire, moi c'est Edward… dit-il en soufflant de désespoir face à mon désintérêt flagrant pour sa personne.  
  
S'il savait… s'il avait conscience de l'effet qu'il me faisait…  
  
Je souris tout en retrouvant ma faculté de penser.  
  
\- Je me trompe où tu n'es pas habitué à l'indifférence de la part de la gente féminine ? Dis-je en levant les yeux vers lui.  
  
\- Il est vrai que je suis plus habitué aux cris d'hystéries qu'à ton calme… me dit-il dans un clin d'œil.  
  
\- Je suis vraiment désolée que mon comportement te perturbe, ris-je.  
  
\- Ce n'est pas perturbant, c'est… il cherchait ses mots, agréable je dirais.  
  
\- Alors je suis vraiment désolée que tu ne tombes que sur des femelles hystériques en mal d'amour !  
  
\- Non, ce n'est pas ça du tout ! Se défendit-il. Elles sont en manque de sexe, voilà la différence. C'est toi qui est en mal d'amour !  
  
Je le dévisageais. Comment pouvait-il savoir ce genre de chose ?  
  
\- J'ai visé juste n'est-ce pas ?  
  
Je ne lui répondais pas. A vrai dire, je ne savais pas quoi lui dire. Il avait raison. Aurais-je droit au bonheur et à l'amour un jour ? Rien n'était moins sûr… Ma vie ne prenait pas le chemin d'un final où le fameux **« ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants »** serait à l'honneur.  
  
Il resserra son étreinte autour de moi tandis que la musique ralentissait en un slow langoureux. Je me sentais bien dans ses bras. Je posais ma tête sur son torse, fermais les yeux et me laissais aller.  
  
Après plusieurs chansons plus ou moins rythmées, il nous conduisit au balcon histoire de remplir nos poumons de nicotine. Nous avions beaucoup parlé, enfin, surtout lui… Il s'appelait Edward Cullen, il avait 26 ans et était gérant d'un club à la mode. Lui et Rosalie s'étaient rencontrés lors d'un procès pour une sombre histoire de harcèlement sexuel dont il avait fait l'objet.  
  
Emmett finit par nous interrompre alors que je passais l'une des plus belles soirées de ma vie :  
  
\- T'es là Gadget ! Ca fait une heure que je te cherche pour une danse !  
  
\- Gadget ? demanda Edward.  
  
Je lançais un regard furieux à Emmett.  
  
\- Et tu prétends être mon meilleur ami ?  
  
\- Désolé… GADGET ! dit-il en insistant bien.  
  
\- Cours Emmett ! Cours loin et vite !  
  
\- Avec les talons que tu portes, tu ne feras pas dix mètres sans te casser la gueule !  
  
Edward explosa de rire. Je le regardais, faussement enragée ce qui le fit redoubler d'hilarité. Emmett se joignit à lui.  
  
\- C'est ça! Moquez-vous! Vous rigolerez moins lorsque je me vengerais! Ricanais-je.  
  
Ma tirade fit stopper net Emmett qui se jeta à genoux devant moi:  
  
\- Pardonne moi je t'en prie! Je te promets que je ne recommencerai plus! M'implora-t-il à la limite du pleurnichage ce qui fit rire Edward encore plus. Mec, dit Emmett en se tournant vers lui, tu devrais faire comme moi et arrêter, tu ne la connais pas comme je la connais.  
  
Emmett se releva, mis une main devant sa bouche et s'adressa de nouveau à Edward sur le ton de la confidence:  
  
\- Fais-moi confiance et implore son pardon. Tu ne sais pas de quoi elle est capable lorsqu'elle est en colère...  
  
Je levais les yeux au ciel d'exaspération. Il exagérait un peu quand même... Quoique...  
  
\- Je ne demande qu'à voir... répondre Edward, un sourire malicieux plaqué sur son beau visage.  
  
Etait-il obligé de m'éblouir à chaque phrase qu'il prononçait? Etait-ce moi où y avait-il un double sens à sa phrase?  
  
\- Tu ne pourras pas dire que je ne t'ai pas prévenu mon pote! Emmett se retourna vers moi. Tu me pardonnes n'est-ce pas?  
  
\- Qui pourrait résister à une bouille pareille! Répondis-je en lui pinçant les joues de toutes mes forces.  
  
\- Aieeeee!  
  
\- Que lui as-tu fait encore?  
  
Je me tournais vers Rosalie qui venait de nous rejoindre, prête à la fusiller sur place, après tout, il était mon ami et si je voulais lui pincer les joues, je lui pinçais les joues! Mais apparemment, elle s'adressait à Emmett et non à moi.  
  
\- Mais rien chérie... on plaisantait c'est tout!  
  
Emmett s'approcha de sa femme et l'enlaça amoureusement. D'instinct, leurs lèvres se scellèrent tendrement. Je détournais la tête devant cette vision du bonheur parfait, presque gênée d'y assister. Mes yeux croisèrent ceux d'Edward qui me fit un sourire emplit de tendresse. Dans son regard, je pouvais presque déceler une promesse, celle de jours meilleurs, d'un futur sans contrainte.  
  
Cette nuit là, en rentrant, une soudaine envie m'avait prise. Depuis des lustres je n'avais rien ressenti d'aussi puissant. Je m'étais couchée dans mes draps de satin, mon esprit s'était mis à imaginer qu'Edward était à mes côtés. Mes mains se faisant le prolongement des siennes s'étaient mises à caresser mon corps, partant de mon cou pour se nicher sur mes seins. J'avais torturé mes pointes durcies d'appréhension, m'imaginant ses lèvres sur moi. Ma peau frissonnait de désir pour cet homme que je ne connaissais pas. Je l'imaginais me susurrer des mots tendres puis des mots cochons au creux de l'oreille. Mes gémissements avaient redoublé d'intensité tandis que mon autre main partait cajoler mon bouton de nerfs. Jamais je n'avais été aussi humide en fantasmant. Mes doigts s'introduisirent dans mon antre, pompant inexorablement en moi. Je voyais encore et toujours Edward me caresser, me lécher, me cajoler tandis qu'un orgasme d'une rare intensité m'emportait.  
  


OoOoO

  
  
Quelques semaines plus tard, nous étions vendredi soir et je me préparais tranquillement et psychologiquement pour un bal de charité auquel Mike et moi étions conviés. La récolte de fonds était soit disant organisée pour sauver les phoques…  
  
J'enfilais une robe noire, près du corps, dont le dos descendait vertigineusement sur mes reins. Un léger maquillage et j'étais prête, du moins à l'extérieur. A l'intérieur c'était une toute autre histoire. Mais comme dans ce monde de fric et de paillette tout n'était qu'apparence et clinquant, je placardais mon sourire fictif sur mon visage.  
  
 _C'est parti !_  
  
Le chauffeur m'ouvrit la portière de la limousine. Mike était déjà à l'intérieur, très élégant, je ne pouvais pas ne pas le remarquer. Il avait toujours eu cette prestance, cette classe naturelle même s'il ne venait pas du même monde que moi.  
  
Je regardais cet homme que j'avais épousé à la sortie du lycée. Oui, j'avais été une de ces filles qui épousent leur premier amour sans chercher à regarder ailleurs. J'avais encore une fois voulu contrarier mes parents qui ne voyaient en lui que le bouseux du coin cherchant à amadouer la petite fille à papa naïve que j'étais. Pour leur plus grand bonheur, Mike s'était révélé être un associé coriace et un gendre idéal. Pour mon plus grand malheur, Mike s'était révélé être un personnage assoiffé d'argent et imbu de lui-même.  
  
Aujourd'hui j'étais coincée dans un mariage sans amour. Je l'avais voulu alors maintenant, il fallait que j'assume. Deux ans de mariage et je ne me souvenais même pas d'avoir été heureuse un jour. Même le jour de mes noces avait été épouvantable. J'aurais dû dire non. Pourquoi n'avais-je pas dit non ?  
  
Aucune idée…  
  
Toujours est-il que je me posais de plus en plus souvent la question de la séparation.  
  
\- Nous devrions divorcer, annonçais-je de but en blanc.  
  
La bombe était lâchée. Il s'étouffa avec sa propre salive. J'y étais allée un peu fort peut-être…  
  
\- Je suis malheureuse, tu es malheureux, à quoi bon continuer ?  
  
Il resta silencieux. Il ne me regarda même pas.  
  
Lorsque nous arrivâmes, le chauffeur sortit afin d'ouvrir la porte à mon futur ex mari. Mike fit le tour pour m'aider à descendre. Il me tendit le bras, je l'empoignais et souris faussement tout en avançant vers la salle majestueuse du Plazza.  
  
Le repas coûtait la modique somme de 3.500 dollars par convives, mais c'était pour les phoques non ? Les pauvres phoques… Il fallait bien les sauver pour que les femmes ici présentes continuent de porter sur leurs épaules la fourrure de leurs bébés... Faudrait pas qu'elles ne s'enrhument les pauvres…  
  
Hypocrisie de haut niveau…  
  
Le repas était bon. Il ne valait surement pas son prix mais pour une fois je n'avais rien à redire.  
  
Certains convives avaient déserté les tables pour la piste de danse, je ne m'en étais même pas aperçue… Mike n'était plus à mes côtés. Depuis combien de temps ?  
  
\- Tu danses ?  
  
Emmett me tendait sa main. Il avait un sourire tellement communicatif que je le lui rendis.  
  
\- Enfin un sourire sincère ! S'exclama-t-il tandis qu'il m'entrainait dans un tango endiablé.  
  
Intérieurement, je bénissais ma mère et ses «une fille de bonne famille doit savoir danser». Sans elle, aucun doute, je me serais déjà étalée comme une crêpe au sol...  
  
La musique changea pour s'adoucir. Il resserra son étreinte et je posais ma tête au creux de son cou.  
  
\- Où as-tu égaré ta femme Emmett ?  
  
\- Elle est passée en mode femme d'affaire et distribue ses cartes de visites à toute l'assemblée, se moquait-il.  
  
\- OUH ! _**Le grand méchant loup**_ est de sortie !  
  
\- Arrête un peu avec elle tu veux !  
  
\- Je blaguais. J'ai vu comment vous vous regardiez lorsque vous avez échangé vos vœux. Ne t'en fais pas, je vais finir par m'y faire… Et puis tu as survécu à ta nuit de noces, je suppose qu'elle n'est pas aussi méchante qu'elle le parait…  
  
Il se mit à rire et me rapprocha de lui. Je soufflais un bon coup.  
  
\- Pourquoi n'y a-t-il qu'avec toi que je me sente aussi bien ? Lui demandais-je.  
  
J'avais presque les larmes aux yeux. Lorsqu'ils s'étaient dits « oui », je m'étais aperçu de la tristesse de ma vie. Le fait de voir Emmett et Rosalie aussi heureux et épanouis m'avait fait comprendre à quel point j'étais pathétique, fade et vide. La Bella passionnée et vivante était bien loin, totalement noyée dans un monde d'apparence.  
  
Je méprisais les gens qui m'entouraient mais j'étais comme eux, fausse. Je n'étais plus moi depuis bien trop longtemps.  
  
\- Tu te sens bien avec tout le monde excepté ton mari…  
  
J'aurais pu lui dire, j'aurais pu mettre un autre véto sur cette conversation mais finalement, c'était ce dont j'avais besoin, qu'il me dise à quel point j'étais minable.  
  
Comme je n'objectais pas, il poursuivit :  
  
\- J'ai été le premier à t'encourager dans tous tes choix et dans tous tes projets, même dans les plus loufoques et dangereux. Quoi qu'il arrive, je te soutiendrais, tu pourras compter sur moi. Tu le sais n'est-ce pas ?  
  
J'hochais la tête, pas certaine de pouvoir contenir mes sanglots si je parlais.  
  
\- Bien… Maintenant il faut que tu te bouges parce que je ne supporte pas de te savoir autant malheureuse, et le voir est encore pire. Je t'aime ma Bella mais je ne sais plus qui tu es. Je veux te retrouver, comme avant Gadget…  
  
Maintenant je pleurais. Pour la première fois depuis mon fameux « oui » fatidique sur l'autel, je pleurais, et j'étais juste bien… Mieux que jamais…  
  
\- Va m'attendre dehors, je vais dire à ton cher mari qu'on s'en va. Ce soir, on te sort ! On va picoler !  
  
A peine une heure plus tard, Rosalie, Emmett et moi pénétrions dans la dernière boîte à la mode, le Colysseum.  
  
Rosalie nous avait évité la longue file d'attente, apparemment, elle avait ses entrées. Ça ne m'étonnait guère, elle était elle aussi une avocate réputée de la ville et sa liste de contacts privilégiés devait être impressionnante.  
  
L'endroit était particulièrement accueillant, bien qu'immense. On avait l'impression de rentrer dans un loft et bien qu'on ne parvienne pas à voir jusqu'où la salle allait, on s'y sentait bien.  
  
\- Je vais au bar, que prendront ces charmantes demoiselles ? nous demanda Emmett.  
  
Nous options toutes deux pour un whisky in the rocks.  
  
\- Ca se sont bien mes femmes ! S'exclama-t-il fièrement.  
  
Lorsqu'il fut parti, Rosalie se tourna vers moi. Je commençais à craindre le pire...  
  
\- Il se fait beaucoup de soucis pour toi tu sais.  
  
Je la regardais, cherchant dans son attitude le reproche qu'il n'y avait pas dans le ton de sa voix. Mais il n'y avait rien de tout cela, elle était sincèrement inquiète. Pour lui ou pour moi, aucune idée.  
  
\- Je suis désolée…  
  
Et c'était vrai. Je m'en voulais, je ne souhaitais pas qu'il se fasse des cheveux blancs pour moi, je n'en valais pas la peine.  
  
\- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, du moins pas encore.  
  
Je fronçais les sourcils d'incompréhension.  
  
\- Lorsqu'il habitait loin, il se faisait du souci mais il ne réalisait pas à quel point tu étais misérable.  
  
Elle grimaça, comme si elle s'en voulait d'avoir lâché ça de cette façon. Quelque chose que j'avais toujours appréciée chez elle était son honnêteté à toute épreuve. Elle disait ce qu'elle pensait et pensait ce qu'elle disait, peu importe les conséquences.  
  
\- Ne prends pas de gants avec moi Rosalie, lui dis-je en souriant légèrement.  
  
\- Bien ! Tant mieux parce que je ne sais pas faire ! Plaisanta-t-elle. Ce que je veux dire c'est qu'avant, il ne pouvait que se douter de ton mal être. Aujourd'hui il le voit quasiment tous les jours et il s'inquiète beaucoup.  
  
\- Mouais… beaucoup trop si tu veux mon avis !  
  
\- Peut-être… Mais tu comptes beaucoup pour lui et quelque part, tu comptes beaucoup pour moi aussi.  
  
Elle avait presque murmuré la dernière partie de sa phrase, et bien que la musique couvrait sa voix, je l'avais entendue. J'en restais bouche bée. D'un geste de la main, elle me ferma la bouche et explosa de rire. Me rendant compte de l'absurdité de la situation, j'en fis de même.  
  
\- Il a cru que tu allais mieux le jour de notre mariage, reprit-elle sérieuse. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé mais on a tous pu voir une étincelle de joie au fond de tes yeux… Et je ne pense pas me tromper en disant que mon témoin y est pour quelque chose… ses sourcils se soulevèrent afin de mettre l'accent sur ce qu'elle sous-entendait.  
  
Je piquais un fard et malgré la noirceur des lieux, elle s'en aperçut, ce qui me valut un coup de coude dans les côtes.  
  
\- C'est lui le propriétaire des lieux. Il ne devrait pas tarder à nous rejoindre, profite bien de ta soirée Bella.  
  
Un clin d'œil plus tard, Emmett nous rejoignait avec nos « boissons d'hommes » comme il disait. Moi, je restais soufflée par les paroles de Rosalie. Je ne pensais pas le revoir. Je l'avais espéré, je l'avais rêvé mais pas maintenant, pas déjà…  
  
\- Tu danses ?  
  
Deux mots susurrés au creux de mon oreille suffirent à me ramener à la surface. Je frissonnais de désir tandis que, sans attendre mon aval, l'homme prit ma main et m'emmena sur la piste de danse.  
  
Le rythme de la musique était rapide, les gens qui nous entouraient se déchainaient littéralement sur la piste. En ce qui nous concernait, c'était tout l'inverse. Nous étions collés l'un à l'autre, notre danse s'apparentant plus à un slow qu'autre chose. Comme lors du mariage, j'étais bien dans ses bras. J'avais l'impression d'être entière d'une certaine façon, totalement oublieuse du lieu dans lequel nous étions et des gens qui nous entouraient. Comme si le temps d'une danse, les minutes s'étaient suspendues pour nous laisser profiter de notre étreinte.  
  
\- Je suis heureux de te revoir… souffla-t-il à mon oreille.  
  
Encore une fois, des frissons me parcoururent entièrement. Je retins de justesse un gémissement.  
  
\- Moi aussi, répondis-je simplement tout en tentant de me fondre en lui.  
  
Sa main précédemment au creux de mes reins commença à monter et descendre le long de la peau dénudée de mon dos. Des frissons me parcoururent instantanément. Je n'avais pas ressenti ce genre d'envie depuis bien longtemps.  
  
\- Tu as froid ?  
  
Son souffle se répercuta au creux de mon cou, réveillant un désir trop longtemps enfouit en moi. Je secouais la tête pour nier. Je n'avais pas froid, bien au contraire. Je sentis son sourire. Il se pencha un peu plus et embrassa la peau tendre juste sous mon oreille. Je gémis, incapable de me retenir plus longtemps. Il réveillait en moi des sensations et des envies bien trop longtemps inassouvies. Une de mes mains caressait sa nuque, juste à la naissance de ses cheveux, tandis que l'autre passait devant pour toucher son torse. Je devinais aisément sa musculature à travers sa chemise blanche. Là où les boutons n'étaient pas fermés, je devinais les prémices de la chair de poule.  
  
\- Tu as froid ? Demandais-je un sourire taquin sur le visage.  
  
\- Non, répondit-il simplement.  
  
Je levais le regard et nos yeux s'accrochèrent. Ce que j'y vis dépassait l'entendement. Ils étaient noircis de désir et dans l'expectative d'une prise de décision de ma part.  
  
\- Je suis mariée.  
  
Autant être honnête dès le départ.  
  
\- Je sais.  
  
\- Ca ne te gène pas ?  
  
\- Ce serait plutôt à moi de te poser la question.  
  
Il resserra son étreinte, ses mains se baladant toujours dans mon dos. Est-ce que ça me gênait ? Il n'y avait aucun malaise au niveau de mes ressentis. Pouvais-je être infidèle ? Etais-je ce genre de femme ? Probablement pas. Pouvais-je me considérer comme mariée alors que ça faisait plusieurs mois que mon mari ne m'avait pas touché ?  
  
Je n'eus pas l'occasion de me poser plus de question, il m'entraina à la table où mon meilleur ami cherchait je ne sais quoi dans les amygdales de Rosalie.  
  
Nous restâmes quelques minutes avec eux puis, comme ils ne désiraient visiblement pas se décoller, Edward me demanda :  
  
\- Tu veux aller faire un tour ?  
  
\- Pitié oui ! Implorais-je  
  
Il se mit à rire tout en prenant ma main. J'eus à peine le temps de récupérer mon verre qu'il m'entrainait vers le fond de la salle. Un rideau et un escalier plus tard, il entrait dans son bureau. Les sons de la musique s'étouffèrent tandis qu'il refermait la porte derrière lui.  
  
J'avais à peine fait un pas à l'intérieur que je me retrouvais plaquée contre la porte. Mon verre s'échappa de mes mains et alla se briser au sol en un fracas assourdissant, me faisant sursauter.  
  
\- Tu n'imagines pas depuis combien de temps j'ai envie de faire ça, s'exclama-t-il juste avant de prendre possession de mes lèvres.  
  
Ce baiser reflétait toute son urgence et son désir pour moi. Bien vite, sa langue s'invita à l'intérieur de ma bouche. Ses mains me caressaient avidement, pressées de me découvrir. Une fois la surprise passée, je profitais tout simplement de l'instant, poussant au plus profond de moi ma moralité de femme mariée. De toute façon, que je le veuille ou non, je n'aurais en aucun cas eu la force de lui résister. A quoi bon lutter alors que tout en lui m'appelait ?  
  
Mes mains se firent plus entreprenantes et commencèrent à déboutonner sa chemise. Sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre, il gémissait royalement. Sa bouche quitta la mienne pour descendre le long de mon cou. Il écarta la bretelle de ma robe qui le gênait dans sa découverte. Mes couinements s'intensifièrent tandis que ma poitrine se dressait fièrement devant ses yeux.  
  
\- Pas de soutien gorge ?  
  
Sa voix rauque vint se répercuter au plus profond de mes entrailles. Jamais je n'avais désiré autant quelqu'un auparavant.  
  
\- Pas de sous-vêtements, déclarais-je difficilement.  
  
Le grognement qui s'en suivit m'envoya des décharges électriques dans le bas ventre, venant humidifier encore plus mon intimité. Il se fit impatient et ma robe tomba au sol en un bruissement léger. Tous mes sens étaient en alerte. Je ressentais chacun de ses touchers, chacun de ses baisers et j'en profitais comme si c'était la dernière chose à laquelle j'aurai droit avant de mourir. Il n'imaginait pas à quel point il me faisait revivre.  
  
Mes mains avaient cessé de bouger, j'étais comme bloquée. Perdue dans mes ressentis, noyée dans mes gémissements, broyée dans le plaisir. Il se stoppa afin de jauger mon regard. Ce qu'il y vit dû lui convenir car il me porta délicatement vers son bureau. D'une main, il envoya au sol les dossiers, les stylos, les post-It ainsi que les livres qui le recouvraient.  
  
Il m'allongea nue dessus. La froideur du bois me surprit un instant mais il raviva très vite la chaleur en moi. Sa bouche était partout sur moi, déclenchant des myriades de frémissements. Il cajola mes seins comme jamais. Sa main descendit au niveau de mon bas ventre, torturant et pinçant avidement le bouton magique. Lorsqu'un de ses doigts franchit la barrière et s'enfonça en moi, j'ai bien cru que j'allais jouir sur l'instant. Il sembla s'en rendre compte car il s'arrêta net, me laissant pantelante et extrêmement frustrée.  
  
\- Je n'en ai pas fini avec toi, déclara-t-il comme une promesse.  
  
Il enleva sa chemise et déboutonna son pantalon qu'il enleva en entrainant son boxer. Il était là, nu devant moi et l'expectative de l'avoir en moi me fit mouiller. Il me sourit, victorieux de l'effet qu'il me faisait. Je levais les yeux au ciel, en aurait-il pu être autrement ? J'avais un dieu vivant en face de moi et prêt à être en moi, comment ne pas être plus que prête pour ça, pour lui ?  
  
Il enfila un préservatif et se présenta à mon entrée. Nos regards s'accrochèrent. Je ne savais pas exactement ce qu'il pouvait bien ressentir à cet instant. Je savais qu'on ne pouvait pas parler d'amour mais c'était tout de même plus que du simple désir. Comme si nous nous reconnaissions en quelque sorte, comme si nous étions faits pour nous trouver. Il s'enfonça en moi jusqu'à la garde sans effort. Je me cambrais sous la sensation. Il me remplissait totalement, je me sentais entière et complète pour la première fois de ma vie. Tandis qu'il se mouvait tantôt rapidement, tantôt lentement, je sentais mon orgasme se construire au fond de mes entrailles. Chacune de ses butées m'emportaient inexorablement aux portes du plaisir. Au bout d'un énième va et vient, il frappa le point le plus sensible de mon anatomie et je vins violemment. Mes orteils se recroquevillèrent sur eux-mêmes, mon dos se cambra, mes parois l'enserrèrent, mes membres tremblèrent tandis que j'hurlais son nom en même temps que lui le mien.  
  
Il m'embrassa désespérément, il était conscient de la suite.  
  
En silence il se retira, me laissant une impression de vide abyssal.  
  
En silence nous nous rhabillâmes.  
  
En silence nous descendîmes.  
  
En silence je rentrai chez moi.  
  
En silence je me couchai.  
  


OoOoO

  
  
Quelques mois s'étaient écoulés et mon souvenir de cette nuit-là était toujours aussi vivace. Il ne se passait pas une minute sans que je ne pense à lui, à ses mains, à sa bouche…  
  
Je reprenais peu à peu ma vie en main. La procédure de divorce était engagée. J'avais le pouvoir, Mike quémandait. Mon père avait bétonné le contrat de mariage, l'issue de cette union était peut-être inévitable en fin de compte…  
  
Je lui concédais ce qu'il voulait, de toute façon, ce n'était que matériel… Il gardait la maison et les voitures. Une clause stipulait même que mon père devait le garder dans sa multinationale. Il n'aurait pas fait autrement, Mike avait des défauts mais ce n'était pas un fainéant. Il aimait ce travail et le faisait bien.  
  
Le divorce devait être prononcé dans un peu moins d'une semaine. Ca avait été rapide mais seulement parce que je n'avais pas chipoté sur les termes de la séparation.  
  
J'avais acheté un appartement. J'avais été heureuse pour une fois de pouvoir choisir moi-même. Ce n'était pas immense comme la maison que Mike nous avait choisis mais il me ressemblait et je m'y sentais bien.  
  
La sonnette de mon nouveau chez moi retentit tandis que je sortais à peine de la douche. J'enfilais à la hâte un peignoir, désireuse d'aller incendier le malotru qui osait venir me déranger.  
  
J'ouvris la porte un peu brusquement.  
  
\- Mademoiselle Swan ? me demanda le livreur.  
  
Je souris, fière d'entendre à nouveau mon nom de jeune fille.  
  
\- Oui ?  
  
\- Signez-là je vous prie, me dit-il en me tendant papier et stylo.  
  
Je m'exécutais. Il vérifia et me tendit un énorme bouquet de fleur que je n'avais même pas remarqué encore tellement énervée d'être dérangée.  
  
\- Bonne journée ! cria-t-il alors qu'il était déjà devant l'ascenseur.  
  
Je ne répondis pas et fermais la porte, bien trop pressée de savoir qui pouvait bien m'envoyer des fleurs. La composition était magnifique, il y avait bien une centaine de fleurs différentes, à croire que la personne ne savait pas quelles étaient mes préférées et avait voulu mettre toute les variétés. J'aimais bien cette idée. Je pris la carte qui trônait au milieu du bouquet pour y lire une phrase et un nom :  
  


**Pour la plus belle et la plus célibataire de toutes les Princesses.**

**Edward.**

  
  
Une phrase qui ravivait mes envies.  
  
Une phrase qui éclaircissait mon futur.  
  
Une phrase synonyme de promesse.  
  
Une phrase pour balayer mes désillusions.  
  
Une phrase pour bousculer mes espérances.  
  
Une phrase, une seule, pour me faire entrevoir une fin heureuse.  
  
  


* * *

 


End file.
